


A Uniform

by Bonniebird



Series: Bonniebird's Valentine Event 2021 [32]
Category: WandaVision (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29380356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: Darcy gives you some last words before your S.W.O.R.D missionPart of my Valentine2021 event
Relationships: Darcy Lewis & Reader, darcy lewis / reader, darcy lewis x reader
Series: Bonniebird's Valentine Event 2021 [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150823
Kudos: 10





	A Uniform

Once you’d finished suiting up you hurried outside. Someone had pointed you in the direction of Darcy who was fiddling with some of the equipment. She was talking to a few people nearby and when she spotted you.

“Ahhh! Uniform! Look at you!” She yeled. You frowned at her as you hurried over. The people around her hurried off with their clipboards and walkie talkies. “Look at you all dressed up in your S.W.O.R.D uniform!”  
“Oh, that's why you yelled that. I thought you were just excited about your general love of uniforms.” You answered and laughed when she hustled over to inspect the uniform. She poked at you a little bit and circled you as she inspected the uniform. “No weapons?” She asked.  
“Well I’m not supposed to be a threat. Monica double checked that they didn’t hide anything on me. Do you really think my powers will work how you want it to?” You asked nervously as the two of you walked over to the barrier to meet up with Jimmy.  
“Well I hope so. I ran the math and I called a few friends to double check. She knows you. That’s the most important thing to remember. The two of you were close.” She gave you an encouraging smile and a tight hug. “You’ll be ok. I know you will.”  
“Thanks Darcy.” You said with a half hearted smile. You were whisked away and positioned in the right place. Jimmy gave you a few words of encouragement before leaving to stand with Darcy. When you gave them a final glance Darcy gave you a vigorous thumbs up and smiled while Jimmy waved.   
“Good luck (Y/N)!” Darcy yelled. You smiled at her and gave a small wave. When the order was called out you took a deep breath and started walking to the barrier.


End file.
